


Falling Into Place

by Crowley_Winchester



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie: Saw V (2008), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Winchester/pseuds/Crowley_Winchester
Summary: Mark had a split second to decide; let Strahm live or die. He chose to let Strahm live, and for that, some thanks was in order.
Relationships: Mark Hoffman/Peter Strahm
Kudos: 24





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juicy Voorhees](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juicy+Voorhees).



Mark let out a grunt as he was thrown into the glass coffin, though the anger quickly turned to panic as it slammed shut. “I got you, you motherfucker,” could be heard faintly through the glass, and the detective immediately began banging on the glass. “FUCK!” He was going to die in here. He could barely move to hit the door, and already the shards of glass that were lining the coffin were digging into his back. 

Mark was practically scrabbling at the door to the coffin until Strahm came up to the glass again, and even fainter this time, he could hear the words “how do I open it?” Oh. Oh. He looked past the FBI agents, noticing that the entrance to this room had already slammed shut. No way out. This wasn’t his test after all. With a smirk, Mark pointed down to the abandoned tape recorder on the floor.

Mark couldn’t hear the recording, but he could certainly hear the grinding of the gears as his glass coffin was lowered. The panic on Strahm’s face said enough. However, the crackle of a speaker next to his head caught the man’s attention.

“Detective Hoffman. You have been able to survive through life as a lone wolf since the death of your sister. However, it is time to stop focusing on what you’ve lost and look for what is still to come. Alone, you cannot survive the next month. You will be overrun from all sides. With a partner, you will manage to continue. Will you trust me, or will you let your pride be your downfall?”

A small red light inside the coffin turned on, and Mark looked down, noticing a button next to his hand that had somehow entirely escaped him before. He could only guess what would happen if he pressed it, but it would certainly stop Strahm’s trial. Or he could say fuck it. Prove John wrong. He had always been able to take care of himself, especially since John and Amanda died. John was dead; was he really going to let a ghost tell him what the fuck to do?

The walls were closing in, and Strahm was shooting wildly at the locks of the coffin, the bullets having no effect. This was going to be his choice. He could handle himself. Right? Right? But there was still that seed of doubt. John was definitely referencing something specific when he said that he was going to be overwhelmed. What did he know that Mark didn’t?

Damn it, damn it, damn it. The walls were closing in. He was running out of time. Fuck. Mark slammed the button, and the door of the coffin popped open. Strahm immediately jumped into the nearly-horizontal coffin, gripping onto the front of Mark’s button-up. Upon detecting the extra weight, the bottom of the coffin opened, both of the men dropping into the basement below.

“You saved me.” The surprised statement was interrupted by the floor of the coffin slamming shut, leaving the pair in complete darkness for a moment as the walls above slammed shut. There was the distant sound of glass shattering before the rumbling of the gears stopped, a light above them flickering on. 

Mark looked up at Peter, staring at him for a long moment before clearing his throat. “Yeah. Not like I had a choice. We need each other. Apparently.”

“We...need each other?”

“Yeah. That’s what John told me.”

The pair didn’t break eye contact as they caught their breath, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The tension between them was practically palpable until Peter broke the silence with a kiss. 

Mark let out a grunt of surprise, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, his hands went up, grabbing Peter’s shoulder’s before rolling, easily straddling the other’s hips. 

Pieces of glass still shone from the detective’s back, blood glistening on the blazer, but that didn’t stop Hoffman from deepening the kiss. Hands quickly found their way to shirts, each man being unbuttoned before the pair pulled away to breathe. 

“This is a bad idea” Strahm muttered even as he sat up, Mark settling into his lap. 

“Can you shut the fuck up for five minutes?” came the reply, clothes being pulled off with eagerness. Buttons snapped off, hitting the floor as both men became impatient, wanting to touch, to feel. 

Their lips clashed again, Peter’s hands reaching up and running through Mark’s dark hair, before the detective’s lips moved down, leaving a trail of hickeys along the other’s neck. Peter let out a low moan, his head tilting back against the concrete floor in eagerness.

“I always knew you were a slut,” Hoffman muttered, undoing the buckle on Strahm’s belt and wrapping his hand tightly around the other’s cock before the agent had a chance to reply. 

However, this wasn’t a night for romance or passionate lovemaking. This was a night for a base need to be filled in the two enemies, the adrenaline coursing through their veins after the trial needing an escape out. Nothing more.

Peter lifted his hips so Mark could more easily pull off his pants, watching with flushed cheeks and blown eyes as the other pulled out his cock, spitting in his hand. It’s not like either of them had any lube on them. It’s not like either of them were going to stop to get any now. 

The detective wasn’t gentle as he grabbed Peter’s waist, his grip hard enough to bruise before he forced his cock into his ass. Strahm let out a cry, his nails digging into the open wounds on Mark’s back. That didn’t do anything but spur the detective on, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace.

Strahm could definitely feel the blood leaking from his ass, couldn’t help the way he continued to shout out, but that didn’t stop a sick part of him from enjoying it. It was more by accident than anything that had Mark hit his g-spot, the Jigsaw apprentice not giving a damn if Peter was enjoying it in the slightest.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Hoffman growled, moving faster even as tears began to leak from Strahm’s eyes. The sound of skin smacking against skin only grew louder, Mark biting into the agent’s shoulder as he finally let out a grunt. 

Hot cum spurted into Peter’s ass, sending Strahm over the edge, who cried out one more time before falling back against the floor. Mark only waiting a moment before pulling out of the other entirely in one movement, causing a low moan to come from the other. Tears of relief, in addition to the ones already streaming down his face, began pouring from Strahm’s eyes. He practically curled up in a ball as Mark stood up, shoving his cock back in his pants and grabbing his ruined shirt off of the floor. 

“Welcome to the team,” he muttered, looking down at Peter with a barely-disguised scowl before walking out of the room, leaving him alone to clean himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest porn writer, but anything for you, Juicy


End file.
